Chocolates For My Best Friends
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: 14 Februari. Hari valentine. Hari itu bukan hanya untuk orang yang mempunyai kekasih kan? Karena itu aku merayakannya bersama mereka di pemakaman ini. Spesial for Kuchikichii Icha birthday and Valentine Day. Sekuel from The Lonely Rabbit. RnR pleasee..!


**Valentine itu bukan hanya untuk orang yang memiliki kekasih bukan?**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolates For My Best Friends**

**.**

**A Fic For Valentine Day**

**Sequel From The Lonely Rabbit**

**&**

**Special For Kuchikichii Icha Birthday**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship/General**

**Note : Renji's POV all**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

14 Februari. Mungkin bagi segelintir orang tanggal ini bukanlah tanggal yang spesial karena segelintir orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Namun, ada juga orang-orang yang menganggap tanggal yang identik dengan warna pink ini sebagai tanggal yang wajib diperingati.

Hari valentine. Ya, seperti itulah mereka menyebutnya. Hari kasih sayang yang biasanya diperingati orang-orang yang memiliki kekasih ini sukses membuat pemandangan di Karakura penuh bernuansa pink. Aku bahkan terkadang mual melihat _couple jacket _berwarna pink terpajang di etalase toko.

Baiklah, kuakui aku sedikit merasa iri juga melihat pasangan-pasangan bermesraan di pinggir jalan, di cafe, ataupun di taman. Aku merasa iri mungkin hanya karena aku merasa kesepian. Ya, di hari semua orang berbagi kasih sayang aku sendiri di sini, berada di sebuah kedai kopi kecil di pinggir jalan, bersama dengan bapak-bapak yang baru saja di PHK. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

Tapi aku tidak butuh dikasihani, aku tidak suka itu. Dan, disaat seperti ini aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua. Aku yakin kalian tahu siapa yang aku bicarakan, tetapi baiklah jika kalian tidak tahu aku akan beritahu kalian, mereka berdua, si jeruk Ichigo dan si maniak Chappy Rukia.

Aku rindu bercanda bersama mereka, tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun apa boleh buat, mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang tidak ku ketahui, entah itu surga atau apa, tapi kuharap mereka bahagia dan tenang di sana.

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak kematian mereka dan aku sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai manager di salah satu perusahan milik Byakuya, kakak Rukia. Pria itu memberiku kesempatan untuk mengikuti tes di salah satu perusahaannya. Ya, Byakuya semakin sukses sekarang, tapi aku tahu di dalam hatinya dia juga merasa kesepian sama seperti ku.

Aku kaya? Jangan bercanda, aku baru beberapa bulan bekleja di sana dan gajihku pun juga masih gajih paruh waktu. Perlu waktu satu tahun bekerja baru aku akan mendapatkan gajih penuhku.

Oke, lupakan masalah pekerjaan. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang karena beberapa tugasku belum ku selesaikan. Lebih baik memikirkan akan kemana aku setelah ini, apakah aku pulang ke rumah, atau pergi ke kantor lagi? Haah.. aku tidak mau dua-duanya. Jika aku pulang ke rumah di sana juga tidak ada siapa-siapa, Jinta sekolah di asrama dan hanya pulang di akhir bulan, ke kantor lagi.. aku tidak bodoh, jika aku kembali ke sana sekretaris Byakuya yang bernama Ise Nanao itu pasti akan memaki-makiku karena belum menyelesaikan berkas-berkas.

Akhirnya aku berjalan tanpa arah di area pertokoan Karakura. Sekali lagi aku melihat pemandangan serba pink terpajang di setiap toko-toko itu, entah itu pakaian, syal, handuk, topi rajutan dan cokelat. Cokelat.. Aku ingat terakhir kali aku makan cokelat adalah saat Rukia membuatkan bola-bola cokelat dan membawanya ke sekolah untuk kami makan bersama-sama, aku, Ichigo, dan Rukia.

Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu, masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan. Seakan dunia ini hanya milik kami bertiga, ya, hanya kami bertiga. Keegoisan masa muda yang sangat manis.

Aku tersenyum kecil menatap toko cokelat di depanku. Sepertinya aku tahu harus kemana sekarang.

* * *

Pemakaman Karakura tidak banyak berubah, tempat ini tetap terawat dengan baik. Aku memandang pintu gerbang sambil melonggarkan dasiku, pekerjaan sebagai manager memaksaku untuk berpakaian jas formal seperti Byakuya, sedikit merepotkan.

Aku melangkah melewati beberapa makam, aku tahu beberapa dari makam itu baru saja dikunjungi, aku tahu dari buket bunga segar yang berada di atas makam itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pohon sakura besar, pohon itu semakin lebat dan indah. Aku merasa senyumku sedikit mengembang, sepertinya kelebatan pohon sakura itu mencerminkan perasaan dua orang yang terbaring abadi di bawahnya, makam Ichigo dan makam Rukia.

Aku duduk berjongkok diantara makam kedua sahabatku ini lalu membersihkan debu yang mengotori nisannya dengan telapak tanganku. Aku memutuskan untuk kesini sekarang, dengan membawa dua buket bunga dan dua batang _dark chocolate_ kesukaan kami.

Aku meletakkan masing-masing buket di atas makam Ichigo dan Rukia lalu aku membuka dua batang cokelat tadi dan mengubur setengahnya pada masing-masing permukaan makam, hal ini sama seperti yang aku lakukan pada surat Rukia, aku menguburnya dalam permukaan makam Ichigo. Aku masih bisa melihat surat itu saat aku mengais-ngais tanah makam Ichigo untuk menguburkan _dark chocolate_ yang ku beli di area pertokoan Karakura tadi, walau warna amplop surat itu sudah memudar dan aku yakin bahwa tulisan di dalamnya juga telah luntur –tentu saja karena sudah beberapa tahun terkubur.

Setelah selesai mengubur cokelat-cokelat itu aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan mata. Aku berdoa untuk kebahagian mereka, doa seperti itu yang selalu aku panjatkan saat di gereja ataupun saat sedang mengunjungi mereka seperti sekarang.

Aku menghela napas. Aku mulai merancang kata-kata untuk menceritakan segalanya pada mereka, hal ini sudah sering kulakukan, curhat dengan mereka, walau tidak pernah ada jawaban tetap saja terasa menenangkan hatiku.

"Hei kalian berdua apa kabar? Pasti baik-baik sajakan?" aku selalu memulainya dengan menanyakan kabar mereka, walau aku yakin mereka pasti baik-baik saja di sana.

"Kalian tahu, sekarang sudah hari valentine dan aku dengan sangat menyedihkan kesepian karena tidak ada kalian. Aku yakin seandainya kalian sekarang ada di depanku pasti kalian akan memaksaku untuk segera menikah kan. Hahaha, tapi sayang sekali aku belum berpikiran kesana dan lagipula belum ada perempuan yang bisa menarik perhatianku."

"Oh iya, bagaimana potongan rambutku sekarang? Aku sudah tidak mengikat rambutku seperti seorang samurai lagi, kalian sudah tidak bisa mengejekku dengan panggilan nanas lagi sekarang. Bagaimana dengan pakaianku? Apa aku terlihat berwibawa sekarang? Aku ingin berwibawa seperti Byakuya, tapi sepertinya sulit sekali. Kakak iparmu itu memang hebat Rukia," kataku pada kedua benda mati di hadapanku.

"Ayo kita merayakan valentine bersama, seperti dulu. Walaupun aku sudah tidak bisa melihat senyuman kalian lagi tapi merayakan valentine seperti ini cukup membuatku senang." Ya, benar, valentine bukan hanya untuk sepasang kekasih. Valentine juga bisa dirayakan bersama sahabat, valentine juga bukan ajang untuk bermesra-mesraan tetapi hari itu ada untuk saling berbagi kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang.

Aku membuka bungkus cokelat milikku lalu menggigit potongan pertama, rasa manis dan sedikit pahit menyebar dalam mulutku. Kami bertiga suka rasa seperti ini, rasa manis dengan sedikit pahit sehingga tidak akan membuat gigi kami menjadi sakit.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak kan? Aku membelinya dengan sisa uang gajihku bulan ini, kuharap kalian menyukainya." Aku tersenyum pada dua makam bernisan hitam dan putih itu. Aku bisa merasakan kelopak-kelopak sakura mulai berterbangan di sekelilingku, sangat indah.

Dan disela-sela kelopak sakura yang beterbangan karena angin itu aku bisa mendengar suara yang mengatakan "Terima kasih". Aku kenal suara itu, sangat mengenalinya. Itu suara Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka berterima kasih, meskipun aku hanya mendengar suara itu dengan samar tapi itu berhasil membuat airmataku menetes satu-persatu.

Aku terisak sambil berusaha menghapus airmataku yang mengalir, tapi percuma, airmataku tidak mematuhi perintahku sekarang. Mereka terus mengalir mengungkapkan seberapa besarnya aku merindukan kedua sahabatku itu yang tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisi ku itu.

Seandainya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat mereka berdua kembali, aku akan melakukannya, apapun itu, aku akan melakukannya agar bisa melihat senyum mereka lagi, agar bisa memeluk mereka lagi.

Aku tertunduk sekarang, masih dengan airmataku yang mengalir deras ditemani dengan kelopak sakura yang sesekali tersangkut di rambut merah panjangku.

"Kau seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada benda mati, Renji."

Aku berbalik menatap sang pemilik suara, dan aku terkejut ketika melihat orang itu yang bicara padaku tadi. Dia, Arisawa Tatsuki.

Perempuan berperawakan tomboy itu membawa dua buket bunga sama sepertiku, sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak bertemu dengan, terakhir kabar yang kudengar dia menjadi seorang polwan, impiannya sejak kecil.

"Kau terlihat sangat buruk jika menangis," katanya lalu melemparkan sebuah sapu tangan padaku. Ia ikut duduk berjongkok di sampingku lalu meletakkan masing-masing buket ke makam Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kau kesini untuk mengunjungi Ichigo dan Rukia?" tanyaku setelah melap habis airmataku.

Ia mengangguk sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa sama seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dan entah bagaimana aku merasa bahwa dia manis.

Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jantungku rasanya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya, perasaan apa ini?

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi mereka, apalagi mereka kan dulu juga teman sekelasku. Lagipula aku sedang libur sekarang. Kau juga, kupikir pria sepertimu akan menghabiskan waktu valentine bersama kekasihmu, tapi tertanyata kau malah menangis dan memakan cokelat sendirian di sini," kata setelah selesai berdoa.

"Aku tidak makan sendirian! Aku makan bersama Ichigo dan Rukia!" seruku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, kurasa.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Kalian begitu dekat ya, walaupun maut memisahkan kalian tapi tetap saja rasa persahabatanmu itu besar sekali, jujur aku kagum padamu."

"Ya, kami memang tidak terpisahkan. Kau tidak bersama kekasihmu?" tanyaku dengan agak gugup. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa gugup seperti ini di depannya, sangat aneh.

Ia menghela napasnya dan menjawab, "Aku tidak punya kekasih. Hei, tempat ini ternyata indah ya, pohon sakura di belakang makam ini sangat lebat. Mungkin itu perwujudan rasa senang mereka karena kau sehat di sini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku mengangguk, rasanya senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan kita. Rasanya nyaman saat berbicara dengannya dan tenang. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan cokelat bersama." Aku mematah setengah dari cokelat milikku dan menyerahkannya pada Tatsuki. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya merona merah saat aku menyerahkannya.

"Terima kasih Renji." Dan kami pun memakan _dark chocolate_ itu bersama di depan makam Ichigo dan Rukia. Kami makan sambil menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman kerja kami, aku senang melihat senyumnya yang manis.

"Hei, Ichigo, Rukia. Apa kalian tahu, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan perempuan yang bisa jadi pendampingku nanti."

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

BinBin : Huee.. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje!!! Hiks..

Mayen : Yah.. Bukannya semua fic lo tuh gaje semua yak.

BinBin : Hiks.. Tapii... Tanjoubi omedetto buat mbah saia yang tercinta Kuchikichii Icha!! Maaf ya bikin fic gaje di hari ultah lo... *pundung*

Mayen : Selamat hari valentine juga!! Sebarkan kasih sayang dimana-mana hohoho..

BinBin : Akhir kata terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca.. dan kalo berkenan mohon reviewnya yaa.. hehee..

**Ayo teken ijo-ijo dibawah dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan hati.. Review pleasee..**


End file.
